sixagesfandomcom-20200215-history
Elmal Path Guardian
Elmal Path Guardian is a ritual in which a hero attempts to enter the Godplane and to assume the role of Elmal by reenacting the myth Elmal Guards the Sunpath, a story of Elmal in the aftermath of Yelm's murder. Benefits The benefits you can select are: *Let each Sword fight with strength of two. *Aid individual leaders during battles. *Reward clan victories by replenishing magic. (Gain 1 point of magic every time you win a regular Raid battle.) *Gain a battle treasure. *Strengthening of quester's abilities (Combat and Leadership). *War magic against imperial foes (Must succeed in a fight against Little Yelm to choose this option). *War magic against Alkothi (Must succeed against Shargash to choose this option). Quester The ideal quester for this heroquest has high skills in Combat and Leadership and worships Elmal or Osara (Elmal's daughter). A Combat rating that is at least Very Good has a decent chance of succeeding in each section though an Excellent rating would be preferred. Both Yatakan and Ayvtu have an advantage in performing this ritual. Note: None of the options in the story can offend Wheels, so asking them for aid is a safe option. Walkthrough The choices you should make should be based on the skills your quester is best at or are seeking a specific reward for. ''' '''Little Yelm, First Part Points spent on War and Harmony magic can aid this section. rides his flaming steed to the broken sunpath, where many scroungers try to gather up the shining bricks laid by the Emperor. The first of these is Elmal's younger brother, Little Yelm. How does greet him? #"Put those stones back before I slap you" Intimidation vs Confidence Test. Likely a Combat and Diplomacy based choice. #"With a song jeering at his youth" Singing vs Confidence Test. Possibly a Leadership and Lore based choice. #"This is unworthy of you brother" Oration vs Confidence Test. Possibly a Leadership and Lore based choice. #"Your fate lies elsewhere" (Mythology vs Magic Test. Possibly Lore and Magic based choice. Succeeding with this option will skip the second part against Little Yelm. You can not choose the War Magic Against Imperials reward if you make this choice. ---- Little Yelm, Second Part Little Yelm trembled, but decided to fight. How does fight him? #As an equal. #As against an inferior. #By flamboyantly over-leaping him. #With a wary eye for tricks. Choose "as against an inferior." ---- ' Shargash First Part' Next comes upon the Demon Sun, Shargash, laying claim to Yelm's solar bridge. How does greet him? #With a call to brotherhood. Oration Test vs Fear possibly a Leadership and Lore based choice Harmony magic aids choice.. '' #With a magic ward against demons. ''Magic based choice vs Darkness. Ritual Magic aids choice. #With a song mocking his ugliness. Singing vs Confidence test. Possibly Leadership and Lore based choice Harmony magic aids choice.. '' #With an immediate attack. ''Combat based choice. War magic aids choice. '' ---- '''Shargash Second Part' How does fight him? #As an equal. #As against an inferior. #As against a monster. #With distracting maneuvers. Choose to fight against Shargash "As against a monster" unless you choose "With a call to brotherhood" and only "trembled a little", choose "as an equal." Other 2 combat choices may be negative. All choices are combat based choices. ---- ' Golden Men Section' finds a host of golden men stripping the sunpath of its stones. How does he stop them? #By commanding their obedience. Leadership based choice vs Disorder. Harmony Magic aids choice #By whooping at them. ( Intimidation vs Confidence test. Likely a Combat and Diplomacy based choice. Diplomacy magic aids choice) #With a song of ridicule. Singing vs Confidence test. Possibly a Leadership and Lore based choice. Diplomacy Magic aids choice. #With Elmal's sweeping sword. Combat based choice which can be aided by War Magic. ---- ' Yonesh the Cold Sun Section' War magic aids all choices in this section. moves further along the sunpath, to the blessed south. Yonesh the Cold Sun comes to blast him with frigid air, in a bid to freeze the Riders in place forever. How does he fight back? #With a frontal assault. Combat based choice vs Duel. Seems to have a good success rate #With feints and tricks. #With fire magic. Magic based choice vs Darkness. Ritual magic may additionally aid choice. #With heedless fury. Seems riskiest. Ages your quester Category:Ritual Category:Ride Like the Wind